


Family Day

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Daddy Issues, Family, Family Drama, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: Today is Family Day at Hope's Peak Academy for the 78th Class.(Focuses mostly on Kyoko)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t wait for you to meet my little brother!” Aoi squealed.  


Standing beside her in the classroom, Sakura smiled, “Knowing you, he must be very upbeat and friendly.”  


“Yeah, Yuta’s really good at running,” she tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, “My parents have been telling me how he’s been getting faster since he joined his school’s track team.”  


“Oh, are you talking about your brother?” Makoto walked up to them, Sayaka at his side. While she was dressed casually, in blue leggings and a cropped gray hoodie, he was wearing a white button-down with a bright red tie and his uniform’s brown dress pants.  


“Mhm! His name’s Yuta, a year younger than us.”  


“Really?” he beamed, “My sister, Komaru, is the same age as him!”  


“Is she lucky, too?”  


He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, we’re both pretty average, but who knows?”  


“Okay, everyone,” Kiyotaka marched into the room, carrying a box of colorful construction paper, scissors, and glue, “Since today is Family Day, we should decorate the classroom with the passion and love we hold for our families!”  


In the corner, Toko chewed on her thumbnail, “‘Love for our families’? Ha! Like my mother actually loves me. Sh-She probably won’t even sh-show up today.”  


“Ah, I apologize, Toko,” he frowned, his shoulders slumped, “I used an insensitive choice of words.”  


“Right, well, it’s whatever. I suppose decorating is easy enough to do, anyway,” she crossed her arms and glared out the window to her left. Straightening his back, he set the box onto a nearby desk. Mondo strolled through the door, hands in his pockets, and groaned.  


“Fuck, it’s Family Day, isn’t it?”  


“Mondo!” Kiyotaka whirled around, “You mustn’t curse so much! Especially today, when my father will be here!”  


“‘Course he will. Look, my folks’ll be a no-show, so can I just head out now? It’s the weekend, anyways.”  


The boy’s eyes softened, and his face fell, “You… don’t want to meet my father?”  


“Uh,” Mondo cleared his throat, “I mean, I didn’t know you wanted to introduce me to him, since you’re usually pretty jumpy when we go out.”  


“Of course I want to introduce you! I talk about you all the time to him!” he enveloped one of his boyfriend’s hands with both of his own, holding it to his chest.  


“Then, I should, uh, probably dress fancy, huh?” he glanced down at his black jeans and old white T-shirt, its sleeves rolled up to show his prominent biceps.  


Kiyotaka looked him up and down, judging his appearance, “Maybe just a dark blazer over it.”  


From across the room, Kyoko was reading the last few lines of a chapter in her book when a shadow was cast over the page. She looked up, and purple eyes met red. Celestia smiled down at her, the corners of her mouth peeking out from behind her fingertips. As usual, she was fitted in a dark Gothic dress with white, lacy frills at each layer, and her hair was styled in high twintails that curled to resemble corkscrews.  


“Good morning, Kyoko,” she greeted, “I apologize for interrupting, but something had been on my mind.”  


“Yes?”  


“Because your father is the Headmaster, will he be attending our event?”  


She blinked, stone-faced, “I’m not inclined to say, as he is often quite tactless, and tends to do whatever he wants without consulting others.”  


“I see. In that case, perhaps it is time you had a discussion with him,” she turned to leave, before Kyoko grabbed her attention.  


“Wait.”  


“Hm?”  


The girl narrowed her eyes, a look of suspicion breeching past her emotionless mask, “Why did you ask me about this?”  


“Simple curiosity, dear. A man working at the same school his daughter lives at, yet he rarely interacts with her. It piqued my interest, is all,” she finally walked away, to order Hifumi make her royal milk tea. Kyoko tried to focus on her book, but found her mind wandering back to her father, and she eventually closed it in search of another distraction. She heard Makoto and Aoi talk about their siblings, Leon snore at his desk, and Junko rant about a recent photo shoot to her sister.  


“Um, hi, Kyoko,” a small voice pulled her back, and she opened her eyes to see Chihiro, dressed in a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a dark green sweatshirt.  


“Chihiro, good morning,” she scratched the side of her nose, “How are you today?”  


“I’m okay, but…”  


“But?”  


The boy fidgeted with his fingers, avoiding her gaze, “I was wondering if… you were okay. You just seemed… kind of sad, and I was worried.”  


Kyoko raised her eyebrows, surprised to have been noticed, before she gave him a soft smile, “I’m alright. Just thinking about what kind of families we’ll see from our classmates.”  


“Ah, my dad’s coming today!” he brightened, “I think you’ll really like him!”  


“I look forward to it.”  


“Hey, Chihiro!” Mondo called, sporting a black coat, “Whatta ya think of this?”  


“Oh, um,” he turned back to Kyoko, who waved him off.  


“You go, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m close to finishing this, and curious about how it ends.”  


“Okay, see you soon,” he ran off. She sighed and opened her book once more, plucking the small bookmark out of the wedge between the pages, and planted it on her desk.  


“You don’t have any siblings, right, Sayaka?”  


She nodded, “Mhm, but I always wanted a little sister.”  


“A sister specifically?” Sakura asked.  


“I feel like I’d get along better with a girl than a boy,” she counted on her fingers, “We could have played dress up. And sang together. I would have showed her how to put on makeup, and teach her how to deal with rude boys…”  


Makoto scratched his cheek, “Well, you know, if you want to do those things with Komaru, I’m sure she’d love it.”  


“Really?!”  


“Wait a second,” Aoi looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard, “I actually did some of those things with Yuta. I definitely put makeup on him before.”  


“When he was awake, I hope.”  


“Yeah, I learned how to put on eyeliner by practicing with him! Now I remember,” she laughed.  


“Oh, Sakura, that reminds me,” Sayaka pointed to her clothes, “How come you’re dressed in a martial art’s uniform?”  


The girl hummed, adjusting her red wristbands, “Similar to why Makoto is dressed semi-formal. My family owns a dojo, and thus, wearing this lets them know how seriously I am taking my training here at Hope’s Peak.”  


Her long, white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that fanned out, and her gi revealed a hint of cleavage, before bandages wrapped around her chest. Like always, the sleeves of her outfit had been ripped off, shredded edges of cloth sticking out above her tanned muscles.  


“That makes sense,” Sayaka quirked a smile.  


“Alright,” Kiyotaka clapped, “Let’s get started on the decorations!”  


Kyoko combed her fingers through her straight, lavender bangs, walking over to the box and pulling out a pair of scissors, “I can cut some of the paper to make the strips.”  


“I suppose working with you would be fine,” Byakuya grabbed another pair for himself, along with a short stack of construction paper, “At least you’re quiet.”  


As the students divided themselves into small teams, Kyoko looked over at her classmate, “You seem quite regal today.”  


“Yes, well, in the slightest chance my father arrives, I have to look presentable,” he picked at a piece of lint from his pinstripe suit, and smoothed out his meticulously combed blond hair. She looked down at the blouse and pencil skirt she had chosen to wear that day.  


“Even if he doesn’t show up, you’ll still look presentable to the other parents.”  


He grunted, “Just keep cutting, Kirigiri.”


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl ran into his arms, “Makoto!”  


“Hey,” he ruffled her short dark hair, “You must’ve missed me a lot.”  


Behind her, a man and woman walked up and embraced them. The man’s light khakis contrasted his black blazer, but his white polo shirt matched his wife’s long dress. Her brown, wavy tresses fell over her son’s shoulder as she pecked his cheek. When the family broke away, he turned and draped his arm around Sayaka, holding her close.  


“Mom, Dad, this is Sayaka,” he grinned.  


She folded her hands in front of her and bowed deeply, “It’s an honor to finally meet you all.”  


Makoto’s mother suddenly threw her arms around her and lifted her into the air, “Oh my goodness-I can’t believe my little boy has met such a lovely young lady-please call me ‘Kaori’!”  


“U-Um,” Sayaka gasped out, “Okay, Ka-Kaori.”  


“Mom, you’re crushing her!”  


Another couple passed the family into the classroom, dressed in matching sports jerseys. The husband had a receding hairline of bright red locks with a stripe of gray above his ears. Pulling away from his wife, he made a beeline towards Leon, still asleep at his desk, and landed an open-hand smack against the back of the boy’s head.  


“Ow!” he yelled out, swiveling his head to glare at the man, “What the hell was that for?!”  


“Where’s your uniform, huh? It’s why you’re goin’ to this school in the first place!” the man shook his fist. Leon stood from his seat, showing a white studded belt around a pair of black leather pants. He tugged at the lapels of his stark white coat, its shoulders decorated with short, cloudy spikes.  


“This is what I’m into, now, Dad,” he groaned, “Baseball’s so lame.”  


“Hey, you watch that mouth of yours, boy,” his mother grabbed him by his cheeks, gaping at the labret resting atop his goatee, “And what did you do to your face?!”  


He squirmed out of her grasp, “I got a few piercings, so what? They're cool!”  


“They make you look like a drug dealer!”  


From her desk, Kyoko watched her classmates’ parents intently. Makoto’s acted so loving, laidback, and cheerful, just like their son. Hifumi’s father and sister shared several distinct characteristics with him, such as a pair of dark forelocks beneath a tendril of hair poking up, and a large upper lip that resembled a rodent, while his mother appeared quite beautiful. She was amused by Aoi trapping her brother in a headlock to force a noogie when Chihiro led a tall man to her.  


“Kyoko, this is my father,” he gestured, “Papa, this is the Ultimate Detective I had told you about.”  


“Ah, I see,” the man adjusted his wide-frame glasses and bowed, “My name is Taichi Fujisaki. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. And thank you for being such a good friend to my child.”  


She rose from her chair and bowed, “It is no problem at all. Chihiro is very kind, and I cherish our friendship.”  


He straightened his back and smoothed out his pale yellow button-down shirt, “Perhaps I can speak with your parents, as well, Kyoko.”  


“Ah, Papa-”  


“I’m sorry,” the girl sighed, “My father will not be attending this event today. He is very busy with work.”  


“Oh, dear,” the man’s smile fell into a look of concern, “I’m sorry to hear that.”  


“It’s fine.”  


“Sakura, look out!” the group turned around to see a large man dressed in a black gi, the sleeves ripped in similar fashion to Sakura’s. He bolted to the girl and leapt into the air, twisting his body around to perform a spin kick. She blocked his foot with her forearm, and quickly grabbed onto his ankle. The man landed on the toes of his right foot, before he bent his knee and swung it up to kick her in the chin. When she leaned back, his toes barely grazed her chest, and he placed his hands onto the floor to catch himself. She finally released his left leg, allowing him to lurch his feet back to the ground and stand up straight.  


He pressed a fist against an open palm, and bowed, “Well done, Sakura.”  


“Thank you, Father,” Sakura followed. Aoi rushed over and hugged her, pushing her face against her friend’s firm back.  


Her voice muffled, she yelled, “That was really scary!”  


“I’m alright, Aoi. It’s simply how my family greets one another.”  


“Aoi, was it?” her father looked at the girl, “I’m terribly sorry for making you worry. I didn’t intend to cause such a scene, but my daughter was inside the classroom, and I must follow my clan’s rule.”  


“I should have waited outside the building,” Sakura sighed.  


Kiyotaka marched up to them, “That’s correct! Fighting is strictly prohibited on school grounds! You know this, Sakura. That’s why I made you a map of places to spar appropriately the first week of school!”  


Joining his side, Mondo leaned his elbow on the boy’s shoulder, “Taka, it’s fine. They did it so they wouldn’t break their own rules, right? And no one got hurt.”  


“But-”  


“Ah, so this is the right classroom,” a middle-aged man strolled through the door, his arm linked with a younger woman chuckling to herself. His long trench coat billowed behind him as he walked, and his crew cut was unkempt and graying.  


“Father!” Kiyotaka beamed, pulling Mondo by his hand, “I’d like you to meet someone!”  


The man smirked, scratching the dark stubble on his chin, “I could say the same.”  


“I’m Hiroko, it’s nice to meet Takaaki’s boy,” the mysterious lady smiled coyly, “But, I’m actually here for another, as well.”  


“Mom?!” Yasuhiro gaped at her from across the room,  


“There he is,” she blew a strand of her messy pink locks from her face, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her blue Varsity jacket. Holding one between her painted lips, she fished for a lighter in her other pocket.  


“Dear,” Takaaki leaned in, his tired eyes silently pleading, “it’s against the rules to smoke inside.”  


She blinked, then threw her eyebrows up, “Ohh, that’s right. I keep forgetting you’re a cop.”  


“Eh?” for a moment, trepidation flashed over Mondo’s face, “Taka, you never told me that your old man is…”  


Yasuhiro finally joined the group, his hands flying to his mother’s shoulders, “Mom! What’s going on here?!”  


“Eh? Didn’t I tell you I was seeing someone?”  


“Not a parent of my classmate!”  


Hiroko chuckled again, “Come on, honey, you’re being so dramatic!”  


Kyoko looked on as Kiyotaka explained to his father the extent of his relationship with Mondo while his boyfriend clenched his fists and set his jaw. Sitting beside her, Chihiro sighed.  


“He’s still nervous around police, isn’t he?”  


Taichi furrowed his brow, “Why would he be nervous?”  


“Um, well, he’s the Ultimate Biker…” the boy trailed off.  


“‘Ultimate Biker’? That doesn’t seem so bad.”  


“Ultimate Biker Gang Leader,” Kyoko corrected, “He inherited his role to lead the Crazy Diamonds from his older brother.”  


The man paled, “Oh, I, uh, I see, that sounds…”  


“Papa, I promise he’s a good guy,” Chihiro wrung his hands, “He’d never hurt me or any of us. Honest!”  


His father looked down at him, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “Alright. I’ll trust your judgement, Chihiro.”  


The corners of Kyoko’s mouth drooped into a small frown, before she turned back to see Takaaki embracing his son and Mondo. Her eyes flitted to Makoto’s father, who was holding up his cell phone to take a picture of the siblings with Sayaka smiling in the center. She saw Aoi and her family laughing together with Leon’s parents as the boy rolled his eyes. In the corner of the room, Byakuya’s butler--Aloysius--serving him tea while Celestia spoke over the phone during their card game.  


“Mama, Daddy!” Junko squeezed in between two adults, wrapping her arms around one of their own in a hug.  


The blonde man pocketed his phone and turned his attention to her, “Hey, Princess!”  


“Hello, Mother. Hello, Father,” Mukuro bowed. The woman’s jewelry glimmered as she waved her over for a hug, to which she graciously accepted.  


She kissed the tops of her daughters’ heads, “I missed you both so much.”  


Kyoko’s chest tightened, and her throat tickled. She stared at the book on her desk, thinking back to her mother, trying to remember her face. Trying to remember her last memory of living in a happy family; any memory of living in a happy family. Suddenly, a droplet of water fell onto the paperback cover with a soft ‘plop’. Surprised, she drew a hand up to her face, touching the corner of her eye. Bringing it back, she found a small wet spot staining the tip of her glove.  


“Kyoko?” Chihiro whispered, “Are you okay?”  


Before she could lie, a familiar voice drifted to her ears, “Sorry I’m late, everyone.”  


She turned around, and met the eyes of a well-dressed man with short black hair. Smiling, he walked over, but stopped when she stood up and crossed her arms.  


“Good evening, Headmaster Kirigiri.”


End file.
